


Carnations with a mix of Guilt

by rancidroses



Series: Hanahaki [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I mean what?, M/M, a bit more graphic than the last one, he dies, kokichi still has hanahaki, maki and kaito are there for like two seconds, part 2 of my other fanfic, please point out any mistakes, saihara is sad :(, since yk, still despair, this time death, this was kinda rushed im sorry, yum more sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidroses/pseuds/rancidroses
Summary: The Ultimate Detective thinks that something is going on with the Supreme Leader.He was right.
Relationships: Shuichi Saihara/Kokichi Ouma
Series: Hanahaki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016299
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Carnations with a mix of Guilt

_"Ni-shi-shi!~"_  
  
The iconic laugh Kokichi expelled from his mouth rang through the detective's ear.  
  
He lay quietly on his bed, forearm resting over his closed eyes.  
Oddly, a part of him missed hearing it. He noticed Kokichi stopped talking so frequently, and was always cooped up by himself; but why?  
  
"Shuichi, man? Ya in here?"  
It was Kaito, he opened the door as he asked. "Oh, you are in here! Cmon, are you gonna join us to train?"  
  
Shuichi sat up and fiddled with his fingers, "Ah, I think I'll pass for today. Thank you, though.."   
He was left alone with his thoughts as the astronaut closed the door, and he had one question often fly around in his head.  
  
What was going on with Kokichi?  
  


* * *

  
"Rise and shine, Ursine!"  
The announcement caused Shuichi to jump; was he up all night really thinking about Kokichi?  
  
Ah, wait, not in that way. He was worried for him, of course.   
Surely, he had no feelings for the supreme leader.   
  
Hesitantly, he sat up and made his way to the cafeteria, where several other students sat, few ate.  
It didn't come as a shock when he noticed that Kokichi wasn't in the area at all, he sort of expected to not see him there.   
  
"Sidekick! You alright? You don't usually skip training, you sick?" Kaito hung his arm around the detective's shoulder, his optimistic voice was laced with worry going right into Shuichi's ear, making him flinch.  
  
"I'm okay, just.. worried." He replied, looking up at Maki; she was waiting for the two.   
Her scarlet eyes bleeding right through his, making him look away.   
  
"Doin' detective work, huh? Okay, if you say so! It's my job to make sure my sidekick is ready to train, so you can take another day off too! I'll tell Maki-Roll so she isn't worried!"  
Shuichi nodded, walking away from Kaito's grasp and sitting down at the table.   
  
His eyelids slowly lowered as he rested his head on white table, resulting in him dozing off.   
  
  
He was asleep for an unknown amount of time, but that came to a halt when a familiar voice flooded his ears.  
"Oh, Saihara-Chan! Are you really sleeping in the cafeteria? My oh my, I thought you'd be better than this!"   
  
Kokichi clicked his tongue at the end of the sentence, making Shuichi lift his head up to look at him in the eyes.   
He looked normal; his wide grin, doll purple eyes. Although, his scarf looked a bit more dirty than it usually was.   
  
"Kokichi, can I talk with you?"  
The said boy stopped smiling. His face rested, confusion present in his eyes.   
  
"Ohh, I get it! You wanna do something naughty, don't you? Bad Saihara-Chan~"  
  
"No, there's something I need to ask of you." Shuichi stood up and pushed the chair in before looking back up at the latter.  
"We can talk here, or somewhere more private, you can choose."  
  


* * *

  
Shuichi sat on his bed, while Kokichi stood; they were facing towards eachother.  
  
"Tell me Kokichi, what's going on?" Shuichi went straight to the point, slightly shocking the liar.   
Kokichi showed no signs of that shock, nor any of his panic or the fact that his heartbeat sped up.  
  
"What do you mean, dear Saihara-Chan? I'm good as new!" He bounced, stars in his eyes.  
Shuichi didn't buy it.  
  
"Please, don't lie. You can tell me. What's wrong?"  
Shuichi was stern, or was trying to be, Kokichi didn't miss the slight shaking of the detective's hands as it rested beside him.   
  
"Waahh! My beloved Saihara-Chan doesn't believe-"  
The crocodile tears started, but something else did.  
His coughing.  
  
Kokichi could feel the rush of petals and full flowers coming up his throat, and he couldn't do anything.  
  
His eyes widened as he tried to suppress it in front of the detective, but a few slipped.   
Coughs and petals.  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Kokichi..!"  
Shuichi immediately stood up, picking up a petal and looking Kokichi in the eyes.   
Panic was in one pair of eyes, extreme worry in the other.  
  
"Kokichi, why didn't you tell us..?" Shuichi rested one of his hands on Kokichi's shoulder as he leaned down to see Kokichi's face clearly.  
  
"N-No, I'm just pranking you..! I'm so good at tricking you aren't I?" Kokichi managed to muster before his knees gave out under him, full-bloom flowers rushing out of his mouth and onto the floor.   
  
There, Shuichi saw.  
Red carnations as bright as fire. The feelings were immense, yet obviously one sided. He winced just looking at it.   
  
The fact Kokichi had hanahaki answered so much mysteries the detective had.   
The reason why he hid behind the scarf, an explanation on why he never left his room. He was hiding it among the true emotions he had buried deep down,  
however, this disease was retaliating against him. He couldn't hide this as much as he hid everything else.  
  
"Surely we could get Monokuma to give you surgery-"   
"No." Kokichi said clearly before another gorgeously red flower emerged from his mouth. He looked so pained by this, it was obviously deteriorating his health.   
Both Shuichi and Kokichi were on the floor now.  
  
"Wha- What do you mean, 'No'? You're gonna die at this rate, Kokichi."  
  
Kokichi only shook his head as his condition worsened right in front of the detective, and he could see tears every so often fall and land onto the petals.  
  
"I know you won't like this, but you could always confess. It gets rid of it, am I wrong?"  
Kokichi slowly lifted his head as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, the blood staining it. He finished his outburst.   
  
"Well?"  
The leader said nothing, but he maintained eye contact with the detective.   
For a few seconds, the eye contact was strong and quite overwhelming, reminding Shuichi of the criminal he first caught.   
  
However, he saw that look in his eyes, as if he was lost. He wasn't himself, he never was, but it seemed extremely off right then.   
That's when it clicked for Shuichi.   
  
Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, made Kokichi Ouma go through all of that.   
  
Shuichi was at a loss of words, and could only watch tears gather at Kokichi's eyes before dropping onto his cheeks.  
  
"I.. Ah..."  
  
"You know what? Don't say anything. This never happened, got it?"   
Shuichi watched as Kokichi stood up, glaring down at the detective. His eyes were a blank slate. It send cold, bitter shivers down his spine.   
  
He messed up. Why didn't he do anything more?   
It took him so long to figure that out, that Kokichi liked him to a point of developing that sick disease, and now,  
Kokichi left him with nothing but the stiff atmosphere.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
"A body has been discovered!"   
Shuichi's mouth hung open, as he saw the mass amount of blood splattered everywhere; mostly at the hydraulic press.  
He could see the red carnations mixed with the blood, and that's when he realised.  
  
The trial, where Maki would push everyone that Kokichi was the blackened, was going to be easier than anticipated.   
  
He may have been able to save the others in that trial, but he only eyed the portrait of the Ultimate Supreme Leader when the trial came to a close.  
  
Shuichi couldn't save him, and oh, how much his heart ached because of it.   
The shine in his eyes were no longer present, and he ended up putting his hat back on.  
  
The fact he was in a ruthless killing game no longer brought fear to the detective,  
however the guilt he carried around that he was partially responsible for the death of one of his fellow classmates.


End file.
